


That Ain't Snow

by ScooterThyme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/pseuds/ScooterThyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short commentary about a particular trend in many of the Christmas specials, which happens to work quite nicely to the tune of "Let It Snow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ain't Snow

Oh, the Sycorax leader's frightful  
And it makes a Time Lord spiteful  
So as Harriet Jones should know  
That ain't snow, that ain't snow, that ain't snow!

If impossible girls go dropping  
When there’s toothy snowmen hopping  
And the Doctor fights an old foe  
That ain't snow, that ain't snow, that ain't snow!

Now if you hear on Christmas night  
That there’s aliens out in a swarm  
You should probably just sit tight  
Any welcome from them won’t be warm!

So if you see snowflakes flying  
And the TARDIS you've been spying  
Then there's something that you should know  
That ain't snow, that ain't snow, that ain't snow!


End file.
